


I won’t kill my sister.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I didn't write angst for once??, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using: "Can I kiss you?" Prompt.~“Yang Xiao Long.” Blake teases, “I didn’t think I’d live to see the day where you were at a loss for words.”





	I won’t kill my sister.

It’s merely 3 minutes after the door to her and Yang’s shared room closes that Blake hears it open again. Her ears perk up as she works at the desk, sketching for the first time since Beacon. A small yellow dragon stares up at her from the paper and Blake smiles with a little laugh before calling out, “Did Weiss really get bored of you that fast?” expecting it to be Yang who had entered the room.

What she doesn’t expect is for Team RWBY’s leader to be the one who responds, “Weiss didn’t message _me_ for help yet, so I’d say no. They’re probably fine… _Probably_.”

Blake jumps the slightest bit despite herself, and turns to take in the sight of Yang’s little sister leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. “Oh, hey, Ruby. Sorry, thought you were Yang.” Blake says as she drops the pencil onto the desk before turning her full attention to her, “Is something wrong?”

It’s not that Blake and Ruby aren’t close, it’s not like that at all. Everyone on the team is fairly close to one another, it’s just that it isn’t everyday that Ruby comes specifically to talk to her. “No, nothing’s wrong. Well, not really.” Ruby replies, and Blake’s eyebrows furrow at the younger girl’s hesitation.

Ruby takes a seat on Yang’s bed, crossing her legs, and folding her hands neatly in her lap. Blake can tell from the way she’s playing with her thumbs that there’s something that she wants to say, but isn’t quite sure how. “Are… you _sure?_ You look like you need to get something off your chest.” Blake chuckles, trying to ease Ruby’s nerves.

Ruby takes a deep breath and her gaze falls to her own lap. Blake immediately feels concern start to bubble up in her chest. Afterall, Ruby isn’t one to keep her feelings inside, in fact, she’s accidentally blurted them out countless times. Blake frowns and moves her chair closer to the bed, resting a hand on Ruby’s knee, “You know you can talk to me, right? That’s what I’m here for.”

“I _know,_ it’s just… this is something that’s really risky. If I tell you, it can either fix a lot of things or ruin everything, and I’m scared that it’ll do the latter.” Ruby mutters, and Blake raises an eyebrow.

“If you tell _me_ specifically?” she asks, and Ruby nods, “Oh.”

Blake’s trying to think about whatever Ruby’s considering telling her, frowning again as she comes up empty. “Okay, I’ll tell you,” Ruby says reluctantly, “But _please_ promise me that you won’t react badly.”

“I can’t make that promise if I have absolutely no idea what you’re about to tell me, Ruby.” Blake replies, and Ruby’s shoulders fall as she lets out a sigh.

“That’s fair.” she says, and lets a small silence fall around them for a while before she continues, “It’s about Yang.”

Blake’s eyes widen the slightest bit, “What? Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she’s fine, it’s just…” Ruby meets her eyes, “Ever since you left,” Blake’s ears flatten against her head, and guilt flickers in her eyes, “She hasn’t been the same. She _has_ been better lately, but she has so many walls built up around her and I can tell that she holds back emotionally a lot more now.”

“I’m sorry…” Blake says, “That wasn’t my best moment.”

Ruby nods in agreement, “It really wasn’t, and we all know you regret it, but that’s not really what this is about. Yang has talked to _me_ about all of her feelings, but she’s refraining from telling the people she really needs to tell. She told me that she’s never going to, and that scares me. Yang’s only hurting herself by repressing her feelings. She has a big heart, and keeping that all in isn’t going to help her.”

Blake nods slowly, “She does have a really big heart. It’s one of my favourite things about her.”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrow at her words, then she whispers, “She loves you, you know?”

Blake finds her eyes widening once again, faltering slightly as she says, “I love her too...”

Ruby shakes her head somewhat aggressively, and Blake is taken aback for a moment. “ _No_ . Blake, she _loves_ you.” she says again, this time putting more emphasis on ‘loves’.

“I- _Pardon?_ ” Blake stutters, “She _what?_ ”

“Blake, I’ve already said it twice.” Ruby intones, a small smile drifting onto her face when she notices the small blush that quickly spreads across the older girl’s face in response to her words.

She decides to take that as a good sign.

“You know, you guys really shouldn't be calling me oblivious all the time if the both of you couldn't see something so painfully _obvious._ ”

Blake falls silent, but Ruby can see that her mind is running wild as she tries to process what she’s been told. “For how long?” she finally asks, and Ruby merely shrugs in response.

Blake leans back in her seat, her back digging uncomfortably into the wooden beams. She feels the same way, _of course_ she does. It’s just… she thought that Yang hated or at least _disliked_ her for all that she’s done. This, though? It’s not something that Blake would have expected in the slightest. She didn’t think that it was even possible for _anyone_ to feel that way about her after everything that has occurred. “Blake?” Ruby says, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts.

Blake meets her eyes slowly, and Ruby looks somewhat expectant as she stares back at her. “Why?” Blake chooses to whisper, and Ruby rolls her eyes, not at Blake, but at the memory that it resurfaces.

“You’re going to have to ask her that, I can’t remember the whole list of things she said.” Ruby smiles softly, “I’ve never seen her like this about anyone before, Blake. Even if you don’t feel the same way… please just… don’t hurt her.”

“I won’t.” Blake says automatically, “But Ruby, does she think that I _don’t_ feel the same way?”

“She doesn’t know what to think, but I’d say that she’s leaning more towards that side, yeah. Do you?” Ruby inquires.

“Feel the same way?” Ruby nods, “Of course I do. Ever since Beacon.”

Ruby smiles then, big and bright, and launches forward to wrap Blake in a tight hug. “I knew it! Uncle Qrow owes me--”

“You _bet_ on me, Ruby?” Blake says jokingly, it really doesn’t surprise her that much, “With your _uncle_?”

“We were bored,” Ruby says nonchalantly before returning to the subject, “Blake, you need to tell her! At your own pace, of course, but she’s been moping around for the past _year_ thinking about it!”

“Who’s been moping around?” a voice inquires from the door, and Blake feels her eyes widen as she glances at the doorway, seeing the blonde in question standing there.

Ruby glances between them for a moment before she jumps up from the bed, Blake’s attention turning to her in shock, watching as she scurries over to the door, “I’ll leave you two to talk, have fun!”

A drift of wind is caused by the girl’s hurry, slightly tousling the brawler’s hair as she passes. Yang’s eyes widen and she looks behind her at Ruby right as the door slams closed. For a moment she just stares, and Blake has to physically stop herself from face palming. “So much for my pace.” she mutters, and it catches Yang’s attention.

She turns her attention to the faunus, narrowing her eyes the slightest bit as she inquires, “Am I missing something?”

 _Now or never,_ Blake decides, “Come sit,” she says as she motions to Yang’s bed, and she would have laughed at the blonde’s confusion in any other situation.

Albeit reluctantly, Yang slowly walks over and sits cross legged on her bed. “You’re kind of scaring me.” she says with a nervous chuckle.

Blake smiles to ease the girl’s nerves but she can tell that it doesn’t work in the slightest. Releasing a sigh, she glances down at her own lap before she meets Yang’s eyes again. “Okay, I’m going to start by saying not to kill your sister.”

The confusion multiplies, “Why would I want to kill Ruby?”

“She was concerned about you and came to talk to me about it.” Blake says vaguely.

“I’m… not going to like this am I?” Yang asks, her words sounding strained.

Blake only smiles again in response, “You’ll be pleased with the results of her meddling, I’m sure.”

Yang sighs, “Okay, care to enlighten me on what I’m dealing with here?”

“Ruby doesn’t like how you’ve been dealing with you emotions lately. She says that you’ve been repressing them, and that scares her. Honestly, it worries me too, Yang. We’re all here for you as a shoulder to lean on, not just Ruby.”

Yang’s expression falls, she glances away from Blake with a frown. “I don’t…”

“No one’s forcing you to say anything. I’m just telling you that we’re here if you _want_ to, okay?”

Yang nods in response and she’s about to cross her arms when Blake takes her hands into her own, one bionic and one of flesh and blood. “I’m serious, Yang. We’ll be there. _I’ll_ be there. I’m not leaving.” Blake reiterates, and Yang immediately meets her eyes.

“I know.” she says honestly, then looks at Blake’s face, noticing the tenseness from her nerves, “That’s not all Ruby said, is it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Blake answers, then her voice falls to a whisper, “Why didn’t you tell me, Yang?”

Yang’s eyebrows furrow again, “I-I’m sorry? I’m not following--”

“If you love me, then _why_ didn’t you tell me?” Blake clarifies, and she can visibly pinpoint the exact moment when Yang’s heart drops, her eyes going completely round.

A thick silence surrounds them as Yang tries and fails to find a response, but her heart is beating too rapidly, and her words are failing her. Seeing the girl’s internal panic, Blake squeezes the girl’s hands lightly, as she hasn’t let go yet. “ _Yang Xiao Long_.” Blake teases, “I didn’t think I’d live to see the day where you were at a loss for words.”

“I…” Yang shakes her head, “I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“Don’t you _dare_ apologize for having feelings for me, _sunshine_.” she says, and Yang meets her eyes as she registers that Blake had used a nickname.

_Blake never uses nicknames for anyone…_

“Blake…”

“I don’t want you to feel like you shouldn’t tell me anything like that, okay? You deserve to be happy, and allow yourself to feel. Love is a beautiful feeling to experience that not everyone comes by, so don’t repress it… Do you mind me asking how long you’ve felt this way?”

“Since Beacon,” Yang finally says, “And it has only grown stronger.”

Blake grins, “Well, that’s a coincidence.”

The confusion returns to the brawler’s eyes and this time Blake can’t help the small chuckle that slips past her lips. “What do you mean?” she asks, and honestly, Blake can’t help but agree with what Ruby said earlier.

They really are hypocrites for calling _her_ oblivious.

“I’ve had feelings for you since Beacon too, Yang. It’s kind of sad that we’ve both wasted all this time pining, huh?”

Once again, Yang is struck speechless, until a wide grin spreads across her face. “You feel the same way?”

“Obviously. How could I not after everything we’ve been through together?” Blake says softly, and Yang lunges forward as her sister had before.

Yang’s arms wrap easily around Blake’s neck, “Yang--” Blake finds herself losing balance and toppling out of the chair due to the force from the blonde’s lunge, resulting in Yang falling on top of her.

Despite that, Yang keeps hugging her, so she can’t help but laugh. Yang’s straddling her thighs with her arms wrapped tight around her waist, and Blake raises her arms to wrap around Yang’s neck. They’re both laughing now, and Yang leans down to press a light kiss to her cheek. She trails them down to her jawline, then behind her ear, and finally down her neck. Blake finds herself tangling her fingers into her partner’s hair, uncharacteristically giggling as Yang breathes across her neck before she pulls away, staring breathlessly into Blake’s eyes.

“Hi.” she says, and immediately starts laughing again.

Blake shakes her head but joins in with a smile soon after, “Hi.” she says back.

Yang tilts her head to the side and Blake can’t help but think about how adorable she is even though she knows for a fact that Yang could knock anyone down quite a few pegs with both her words _and_ her fists. “Can I kiss you?” Yang mutters as her gaze falls to her partner’s mouth.

Blake’s lips curve into a smirk and she raises a hand to Yang’s cheek. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it.” she says jokingly.

Yang rolls her eyes, but leans down nonetheless, kissing Blake softly, and the faunus returns the kiss without hesitation. Then, Yang is pulling away, and rolling off of Blake to lay on her back beside her on the ground. Blake turns her head to look over at her and intertwines their fingers. Yang only stares at the ceiling for a few long but comfortable moments with the biggest smile Blake’s ever seen on her pulling at her lips. It takes Blake a moment to realize that Yang had spoken, only realizing when Yang turns to look at her, amber meeting violet. “Hmm?”

  
“I won’t kill my sister.” she restates, “In fact, I think I owe her dinner. _After_ I bring _you_ out on a date _,_ that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave a comment :3


End file.
